Murder at Isle Delfino
by BritishWerewolf259
Summary: Mario and the gang have been invited to Isle Delfino for a tennis tournament, however, one of the guests may want to win, a bit too much...
1. Greetings

Hi this is my first fanfic! :D I've waited forever 2 write stories so... yea. ONTO DA STORY! oh and...Disclaimer: I do not own mario peoples. Or toads :D But I do own Princess Chestnut.

It was a peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Toads were going shopping or doing stuff at the Princesses castle. Mario and Luigi were at their house. When someone shouted: MAIL CALL!

Mario: Coming!

Luigi: -Playing on Xbox- Who's it from?

Mario: Princess Chestnut. -Reads-

_Dear Mario and Luigi, I am inviting you and your friends_

_over to Isle Delfino for a tennis tournament my dad's hosting,_

_so if you guys want to come you can :)_

_Signed, Chestnut. P.s, a private jet will come and pick you guys up tomorrow at 7:00p.m_

Mario: Cool! I'm gonna go pack my stuff!

Luigi: Me too!

_7:00p.m_

Mario and Luigi arrived at the airport.

Luigi: Awesome! All our friends are here!

Mario: Hey guys!

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Bowser, Bowser Jr, and a Luma were waiting at the airport.

Peach: Hi guys!

Daisy: Hey!

Yoshi: :D

Luigi: So I guess we wait for the jet.

Bowser: Yup -_-


	2. First Death

Me: Hi i'm back! With chapter twwwwwwoooooooooo!

Chapter Two: S'up.

Me: Onto the story!

Suddenly the private jet landed.

Luigi: Cool, I can't wait to hear what music the jet ha- o3o JUSTIN BIEBER? - Gets out machine gun - DIE UNWORTHY BRAT!

Bowser: I hate you a little less now.

Rosalina: I thought you hated Mario?

Bowser: Nah, I loathe him, big difference.

Rosalina: Oh...

Mario: I can hear you!

Bowser: I said it loud enough!

Mario: D:

Daisy: As much as I hate to ruin your guy'ses happy conversation, we were supposed to buckle our seat belts 5 minutes ago.

Mario and Bowser: Oh...

-Jet starts flying-

-45 minutes into flying-

Bowser: I'm gonna go see what's taking the stewardess so long.

-Bowser goes-

-15 minutes later-

Peach- As much as I hate to ask, what's taking Bowser so long?

Daisy: Yeah?

Mario: Who cares?

Peach: Mario!

Mario: Well it's true. -.-

Birdo: I'll go check.

Daisy: Thanks Birdo!

Birdo: No problem.

-2 minutes later-

_*SCREAMMMMM*_

Yoshi: Birdo?

Rosalina: What the-?

Luigi: Oh no... Let's go see what happened! D:

-Everyone runs over to chef part of the jet-

Mario: -Sees Bowser dead, with half a slice of cheese-cake in his mouth, and Birdo lying on the floor.-

Peach: -Screams- BIRDO AND BOWSER ARE DEAD!

Bowser Jr: DAD? D:

Daisy: -Feels Bowser's and Birdo's pulse-

Daisy: Bowser is, unfortuantly (looks at Bowser Jr sadly), dead, but Birdo isn't! She just fainted!

Rosalina: -Puts blanket over Birdo-

Peach: -Splashes cold water over Birdo's face-

-Birdo wakes up-

Daisy: Good job!

Birdo: BOWSER'S DEAD, AND I WALKED IN HERE A-AND HE WAS FROTHING FROM THE MOUTH AND HE C-COLLAPSED-

-Mario, Yoshi and Luigi try to calm her down-

Birdo: T-thanks g-guys...

Mario: You're welcome.

Luigi: Yeah.

Daisy: I think we're about to land, and Princess Chestnut has a hot tub and spa, so if you want to get in there when we land, i'll ask ok?

Birdo: Ok...

Intercom:_ Please buckle your seatbelts, we will be landing shortly._

Everyone went over to their seats, and buckled their seatbelts.

-Plane lands-

Intercom: _We have landed, please unbuckle your seatbelts and disembark._

-Everyone gets off the plane-

-Princess Chestnut runs over-

Princess Chestnut: Hey guys! Are you excited for the tennis tournament?

Luigi: Hey... *Sigh*

Princess Chestnut: What's wrong guys?

Rosalina tells Chestnut what happened.

Chestnut: I-I'm sorry...

Mario: It's okay...

Peach: Why don't we go inside?

Chestnut: Good idea.

-Inside-

Luma: Wow, this place is really pretty, Princess.

Chestnut: Thanks, and you can call me Chestnut, I'm not into the whole "Just because i'm a princess, I have to be ladylike" deal.

Daisy: Exactly what I think!

Chestnut: Yeah! *High fives Daisy*


	3. The Dream

Me: Hi, i'm back! Oh and if you like it, please R&R :D

Luigi was being chased. He looked back over his shoulder, fear building up inside of him as he ran down a dark hallway. He recongized the hallway as one of Princess Chestnut's hallways, except it was covered in cobwebs and looked like it hadn't been touched in years. There were cracks everywhere. Suddenly, he stopped at a dead end.

"Fudge" he muttered under his breath. He heard footsteps and whipped around. A person holding a sharp, gleaming, bloody knife stepped out from the shadows. "N-n-no" Luigi stuttered weakly.

"Yes, Luigi. You didn't think it-a was me, did-a you? Well, now you know." The person raised the knife. Suddenly... "RINGGGGG"

Luigi woke up, sweat drenching his pillow. "Luigi, are you okay? asked a random person above his head. "M-mario?"

"No, it's Daisy" Luigi sat up. "Clawz and Pawz came to give you breakfast" Luigi looked at the door, which was closed, yet he could hear muffled shouts outside.

"Clawz and Pawz?" asked Luigi.

"Yeah, they actually fight a lot. The reason they're fighting now is because they both want to give you breakfast." said Daisy.

"Can we come in now?" yelled Clawz.

"Yeah" called Luigi.

"Cool"

In came the twin wolves, carrying a big tray with eggs, toast, bacon and a cup of tea.

"Thanks guys!" said Luigi.

"Welcome. Oh and if you need anything just call us."

They left, shutting the the door gently behind them.

"_Attention tennis tournament guests, the tennis tournament has been cancelled due to the murders."_ said the intercom.

"Great" muttered Luigi.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" asked Daisy.

"How do you know I wanted to tell you something?"

"When I came in to wake you up, you were saying you wanted to tell me something in your sleep."

"Oh, well... I had a dream that.. a certain person was the murderer...

He told the story as Daisy eagerly listened.

"But it can't be him."

"I know..."

"Let's go tell him your dream, ok?"

"Ok"

*Luigi and Daisy walk downstairs, and stop outside kitchen door*

"Stop a second, I hear someone." whispered Daisy.

"Ok" said Luigi.

Luigi heard whispers inside the kitchen, then a knife... then a scream!

Daisy burst in the kitchen with Luigi right behind her.

All they saw was Peach laying on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding her, and a person's shadow running down the hall.

*Clawz and Pawz burst in*

"We heard screaming- WHOA! What happened to the princess!"

"Someone murdered her! Go get help!" cried Daisy.

"Yes m'am!"

"Now let's go get whoever killed Peach!" said Luigi.

"YEAH" yelled Daisy.

And so they sprinted after the killer. They heard running footsteps up a spiral staircase and sprinted up. They found themselves in a circular room with a barred window,

a metal bed, a sink and a big chest. Plus the door they had just come through. They spotted the suspect near the chest. He had a big, bloody knife. He opened the chest and it showed a warp pipe, which he jumped through. "Get him!" yelled Daisy. They both jumped through the pipe, Luigi first. "Oh no..." he muttered. Daisy slid from the pipe beside him and gasped. They were standing on a cliff underground, and about 20 feet down was a lake of water, about 45 feet deep. There were walls beside the lake.

Luigi could see Cheep-Cheeps, white squids, sharks and more underwater creatures that he didn't even know about. But Daisy was looking at a cliff about 7 feet above them

and 25 feet across

that had a crumbly, unstable-looking rope bridge with planks missing. The cliff on the other side had about 100 warp pipes sticking out. Unfortunately, about 75% had Piranah Plants coming out. Luigi and Daisylookedat eachother. "We would die." said Luigi.

"Yeahhhh..."

"I'm not trying to be selfish to Peach or anything..."

"You're not."

"Ok.

"Let's go back"

"Agreed."

They went back, to borrow a helicopter. Specifically a one with machine guns and missiles...

Me: what did you think? I put more suspense in it, but if you want me to change it back to what chapters 1 and 2 were like, tell me! :D


	4. Helicopters, WHOOOOOO!

Me: Hi! I decided to change it back, cause it's funnier. XD

Down in the sewers...

Piranah Plant: So, what's up Cheep-Cheep?

Cheep-Cheep: Oh, nothing much. How about you?

Piranah Plant: Well, i'm just admiring my card castle that's 7 feet high and has won over 159 trophies.

Cheep-Cheep: WOW... O3O

Piranah Plant: Thanks! And the president of the Piranah Plants said today he's coming to give me 1001 more trophies! XD XD XD

Cheep-Cheep: OMG O3o

-Luigi and Daisy crash in through the cavern wall, destroying the card castle-

Piranah Plant: |:O

Cheep-Cheep: FAIL X3

-Card castle sets on fire-

Piranah Plant: D:

Cheep-Cheep: **EPIC** **FAIL** O3o

Luigi: Did a person come through here?

Daisy: Holding a knife?

Piranah Plant: ;(

Cheep-Cheep: Sorry, he's having a really bad day, but yea, someone did. He went through the pipe with all the graffiti on it.

Luigi: Thanks!

Daisy: Yeah thanks!

Luigi: And the pipes are the right size for a copter too.

Daisy: How convienient :D

-Whooooooosssshhhhhh-

Luigi: - Turns on copter lights -

Daisy: COOL :3

-Tunnel ends-

Luigi: WHOA It ends up at the Darklands o3o

-Koopa troopas, Goombas, Wigglers, and Bob-ombs turn towards the copter and start trying to attack it-

Luigi: Thank goodness for machine guns!

Daisy: YEAH! -Fires like mad- XD

Daisy: Where's Bowser's Castle?

Luigi: Let me look at the GPS. Hmmmmm...

GPS: miles till Bowser Castle. :D

Daisy & Luigi: D:

Luigi: _Says a swearword so bad it blew up where the devil lives. 3 times._

Daisy: IS THAT EVEN A NUMBER?

Luigi: It must be broken... -Fixing- THERE!

GPS:.5 till Bowser's Castle

Luigi: _Says 17 swearwords so bad they blow up where the devil lives. 1693 times_

Daisy: ONE OF THOSE NUMBERS WASN'T EVEN A NUMBER, IT WAS A SMILEY FACE!

Luigi: EXACTL-

-CRASHHHHHHHHHH-

Daisy: Oh looookkkkk, Bowser's Castle. :D

Luigi: Then why did the GPS say...

GPS: It wasn't really that many miles, haha, I was just pulling your leg. Heyyyy, where'd you get that club- -SMASHHHH-

Luigi: *Sarcastically* Whoops. -.-

Daisy: Let's go!

Luigi: Ok!

They twisted and turned a few times when they opened a door and saw the the surprise of their lives...

Me: Hehe, cliffhanger. :D Am nearly done with the story. Byes!


	5. Mystery Solved

Me: I think i'll do a couple more chapters, then i'll start a new story. Back to the story! XD

Luigi: What the?... -Sees Bowser, except he's a spirit.

Daisy: WHOA... O3O

Angel Bowser: What? -_-

Luigi: What happened to you?

Angel Bowser: I got poisoned, by the cheesecake.

Luigi: ...

Angel Bowser: On the jet.

Luigi: Ohhhhhhh...

Daisy: Well we've been chasing someone, and he killed Princess Peach, so do you think that's the same person that killed you?

Angel Bowser: He WHAT?

Luigi: He killed Princess Peach.

Angel Bowser: Grrrrrrrr. WAIT... Let me go check something... * Flies up through the roof *

Luigi: ...

Daisy: ...

Angel Bowser: * Comes back with Princesses Peach, Rosalina, and Chestnut. And Bowser Jr. And the Luma.

Luigi: *EPIC GASP*

Daisy: Wait one second... if you're all dead (no offense) then that means...

Luigi: ...Mario's the killer! *Epic gasp*

Luigi: Or Yoshi or Birdo. -.-

Daisy: Why would he kill all of you?

Rosalina: Maybe he just wanted to win the the tournament...

Luma: A bit too much...

Bowser Jr: Yup.

Chestnut: I just realized something.

Peach: Yeah?

Chestnut: We could of been getting over there and beating up Mario, couldn't we?

Daisy and Rosalina: Probably.

Luigi: Let's go!

-Princess Chestnut's Castle-

Bowser: That was quick.

Daisy: Yeah.

Peach: Definitley.

Mario: - In shadows - Well, that_ was_ quick, wasn't it. However - jumps out - You are no match for meh machine guns!

-Shoots like crazy-

-Rosalina snaps her fingers and force fields appear around Luigi and Daisy-

Luma: Ha!

Mario: DARN. O3O

-Tries to shoot angels-

-Bullets go right through them-

Mario: Curses...

Luigi: These are mobile force fields, aren't they? :D

Bowser Jr: Yup.

Bowser: You move them with your mind.

Daisy: Awesome!

-Gets out golf club-

Mario: This is going to hurt, isn't it? :(

Chestnut: Ohhhh yeah. :)

-_**WHAM, WHAM, WHAM!-**_

Bowser: Wow, remind me not to offend you in the future.

Daisy: Got it.

Luigi: I'll call the police.

Bowser: Good idea!

-Police arrive-

Daisy: *Telling them what happened*

Police: Ok, mmhmm, yeah. Ok, we has enough evidence. Take him away boys, and go find some super life/energy mushrooms for the angels.

Rosalina: Cool!

Cop: Here you go!

- Holds out super life/energy mushrooms.-

The End XD


End file.
